Seiko Kasahara
|birthplace = Tokyo, Japan|bloodtype = A|zodiac = Capricorn|height = 121cm|active = 2017-|agency = Hello! Project|label = UP FRONT PROMOTION|group = Hana Factory (2017-)|image = Kasahara Seiko.jpg}}Seiko Kasahara is a member of Hello! Project as a member of Hana Factory. She was introduced as a first generation of Hello! Project Kids 2. She joined as a member of Hello! Project Kids 2 in June 2017 and later debuted as a member of Hana Factory in 15th November 2017. Biography Early Life: Seiko Kasahara was born in 22nd December 2008 in Tokyo, Japan to parents who are undisclosed. Prior to joining Hello! Project Kids 2, Seiko was a member of the local idol group Watarasebashi. She graduated from the group on 28th May 2017. 2017: On June 30, Seiko joined Hello! Project as one of the twenty Hello! Project Kids 2. She played Young Momochi Eve in the Hello! Project musical movie JK Ninja Girls. In early July 2017, Seiko appeared on the Promotional Video of Reina Yokoyama's and Musubu Funaki's single "Minmin Rock N' Roll" along with Ami Sasamoto and Azusa Okada. In mid through late August, Seiko was a member of the unit Rainbow Magic and released two singles with the group before it became inactive. During October, she was in the female ensemble with Maria Makino, Anna Ishii, Reina Yokoyama, Minami Okamura, Momohime Kiyono, Minami Kon and Sayaka Ono in the Hello! Project musical Kinky Boots. During November she would be one of the lost boys along with Momohime Kiyono, Mei Yamazaki, Rin Hashisako, Ami Sasamoto, Miou Yamazaki, Rina Ogata and Sayaka Ono in the Hello! Project musical Peter Pan. In 15th November 2017, Seiko Kasahara was one of the four members alongside Yumeno Chinen, Sayaka Ono and Ayaka Sato selected to debut in Hello Project and be a member of Hana Factory. At the same time, it was announced that she, Yumeno, Sayaka and Ayaka graduated from Hello! Project Kids 2. It was also announced on September 17th that she would have a fanclub event with Yumeno Chinen, Sayaka Ono and Ayaka Sato, called Rise of The Youngsters alongside Airi Suzuki. On the 22nd December, Seiko celebrated her 9th birthday at an event titled HANA FACTORY Kasahara Seiko Birthday Event 2017 ~Wonderful~ featuring two performances in Tokyo. 2018: Her group Hana Factory did their very first debut and concert tour from March till June and the group also did their second concert tour from September till December. On the 22nd December, Seiko celebrated her 10th birthday at an event titled HANA FACTORY Kasahara Seiko Birthday Event 2018 ~Love Hearts~ featuring two performances in Tokyo. 2019 Her group Hana Factory did their third concert tour from March till June and the group also did another concert tour from September till December. On the 22nd December, Seiko celebrated her 11th birthday at an event titled HANA FACTORY Kasahara Seiko Birthday Event 2019 ~Magical Time~ featuring two performances in Tokyo. 2020 Her group Hana Factory did another concert tour from March till June and the group also did another concert tour from September till December. On the 22nd December, Seiko celebrated her 12th birthday at an event titled HANA FACTORY Kasahara Seiko Birthday Event 2020 ~Winter Wonderland~ featuring two performances in Tokyo. Personal Life: Family: She has a mum, a dad and a 9 year old sister named Yuina. Education: She was a 4th grade elementary student when joining Hello! Project Kids 2 and she was a 5th grade elementary student when joining Hana Factory. She is currently in her first year in middle school. Friendships: *'Sayaka Ono'- She is very close with Sayaka Ono. *'Ayaka Sato'- She is very close with Ayaka Sato. *'Rei Inoue'- She is good friends with Kobushi Factory member Rei Inoue. Nicknames: * SeiSei (Official nickname)- by all members Stats: Speciality: '''Tap dancing and Ballet '''Hobby: '''playing with stuffed animals '''Favourite Music Genre: '''J-pop and K-pop '''Watarasebashi Color: 'Lilac' Hana Factory Color: 'Rose' '''Favorite Sport: '''Acrobatics '''Favourite Color: '''Pink and Yellow '''Favorite School Subject: '''Maths '''Motto: '''Seize the moment '''Favorite Food: '''Hamburgers '''Least Favorite Food: '''Curry Rice '''Favourite Hello Project Group: '''Kobushi Factory '''Favourite Hello Project Song: '''Jidanda Dance by Juice=Juice '''Looks Up To: '''Ruru Dambara Trivia: * Her wish is to enjoy every moment in Hana Factory. Category:2008 Births Category:Births in 2008 Category:December Births Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Japanese Nationality Category:Red Member Color Category:Hana Factory Category:Hello! Project Kids 2 Category:H!P Kids Category:Light Purple Member Colors